Embrace The Sky
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Snapshots of the Sky and his encompassing presence with the people around him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.  
**Title**: Embrace The Sky  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Violence, torture, potential disturbing imagery  
**Summary:** Snapshots of the Sky and his encompassing presence with the people around him.  
**Author's Notes: **I tried my best to include as many different characters interacting with Tsuna but I am shamelessly biased with Tsuna and all his guardians, with a healthful dose of Reborn and Xanxus. I also enjoy writing angst and hurt/comfort too much for my own good.

* * *

**Warmth**

During the winter, the guardians never had to worry about needing a heater. Lambo could burrow himself under Tsuna's jacket. Ryohei had his arm thrown over Tsuna's shoulders. Chrome (and occasionally Mukuro, just to see the dumbfounded expressions on the others) would cup Tsuna's hands over theirs.

After all, Tsuna was warm enough for all of them.

~.~.~

**Superman**

" You came!" Fuuta leaped to his feet, rushing towards Tsuna and flinging himself into his embrace like a lifeline, barely looking at the broken cell bars and scattered pieces of stone.

" Of course, I would." Tsuna tightened his grip on Fuuta's shoulder. " Why wouldn't I?"

Never had there been a man who wanted to rescue him not for his ranking abilities, but because he was their friend.

~.~.~

**Frightening**

Tsuna didn't expect the Future Lambo who was beaten and bloody to suddenly grab his shoulders in a distraught grip. Gokudera shouted in alarm and even Yamamoto looked apprehensive.

The desperation in his voice as he numbly repeated Tsuna's name like a prayer until the five minutes were up left a chill in the air that lingered long after he was gone.

~.~.~

**Relation**

The older women blushed as Dino and Tsuna helped them down the stairs. " What a cute pair of brothers we were lucky to meet," they giggled. Tsuna quickly tried to explain that no, he and Dino weren't brothers, but Dino cheerily interrupted before he could start.

" I definitely agree that my little brother is adorable."

~.~.~

**Music**

It was hard to discern from Hibari's frosty threats against Mukuro's airy taunts, Gokudera's explosive yells over Yamamoto's cheerful laughter and Ryohei's excited chatter, Chrome's fluttering comments to Lambo's demanding cries and Tsuna's frantic pleads to calm everyone down.

~.~.~

**Appeal**

Remembering the courtesy lessons Reborn had drilled into his mind hours ago, Tsuna darted forward and gently kissed the don's daughter on either side of her cheeks.

The girl flushed crimson and it wasn't long before his guardians had an additional duty to ward off hoards of dons, mafia mothers and their daughters from offering marriage proposals and other propositions to their Decimo.

~.~.~

**Vow**

" One day, I'll be the one to kill you."

The others tensed at the abrupt declaration. Eyes darted between the Varia leader and the newly appointed Vongola Tenth leader, wondering if they should step in before things got ugly.

Tsuna surprised everyone with a small yet nervous smile. " I know," he bluntly replied.

~.~.~

**Paradox**

Xanxus's hands were unusually gentle when they lifted Tsuna from his cell, eyes blazing with an explosive rage and lips frozen in a snarl.

" Trash, I said I'll be the one to kill you."

Tsuna smiled wanly, eyes fluttering shut, allowing himself to finally relax for the first time in days.

" I know."

~.~.~

**Future**

" Beware the sky!" the old woman cackled and all he could do was arch a delicate eyebrow in her direction. " The sky will consume you and take your life. He will take everything from you until there is nothing left. Beware the sky!"

He scoffed and continued on his way, without heeding the rambles of the woman. After all, anyone in his way would be crushed and destroyed mercilessly.

Years later when Byakuran met Sawada Tsunayoshi, he realized this was the sky who would take his life.

And found that he somehow didn't mind.

~.~.~

**Leash**

" Please don't fight. Not inside the office."

And slowly, almost reluctantly, Hibari and Mukuro ceased their fighting and resorted to sending glares and smirks over the head of their Decimo.

It still amazed and stunned Dino how Tsuna could command such monsters and make them bend to his will.

~.~.~

**Advice**

" There is only so much you can do," Coyote Nougat softly said, grimacing at his own memories.

Ryohei frowned, quietly dried his hands clean and walked back into the infirmary where Tsuna was.

~.~.~

**Reality**

As a reminder, Gokudera frequently grabbed Tsuna's wrist, to confirm that his pulse was beating strong and steady.

As a greeting, Chrome usually pressed a kiss to Tsuna's cheek, just to make sure he really was there and was not some illusion.

As a habit, Lambo often threw himself over Tsuna's chest before he went to sleep, pressing an ear down to assure himself that air was filling Tsuna's lungs.

As a farewell, Hibari made sure to strike hard enough to draw Tsuna's blood because blood was life and that meant the herbivore was still alive until the next time he saw him.

~.~.~

**Vulnerable**

" It's fine, really," Tsuna insisted, gingerly waving his uninjured arm before wincing that the little motion aggravated his other injuries.

But it wasn't fine, because Enma should have noticed the attack sooner and Tsuna wouldn't have jumped in to shield him and take the hit instead.

~.~.~

**Movie**

Tsuna shrieked in terror, clinging to Gokudera or Yamamoto's arm – whoever happened to be closer – like a lifeline. Gokudera proclaimed he would protect the Tenth forever from any monster, real or fake. Yamamoto laughed and lightly handed over his pillow for Tsuna to use as a covering.

~.~.~

**Bittersweet**

" Does it – does it get any easier?" he quietly asked.

Reborn said nothing. The drink in his hand was forgotten and Leon was silent and unmoving on his hat. He didn't get a chance to reply because Shamal walked through the door and Tsuna instantly stood up in mounting dread. " Chrome will be fine." The doctor smiled. " I administered the antidote and she will be back to her usual self within a week."

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Tsuna could have sunk to the floor in relief.

~.~.~

**Nest**

Tsuna tried to apologize to the scowling Xanxus that Natsu didn't mean to awaken him so early (well, early for Xanxus) in the morning to pounce on Bester's head and curl happily back to sleep on top of the liger's mane.

Bester for his part didn't seem to mind.

~.~.~

**Territorial**

For those who knew Tsuna, the glint of gold wavering across his eyes was a warning sign. " Please return Irie-san and Spanner-san," he kindly requested and the mafia chief swallowed, suddenly afraid.

~.~.~

**Sophistication**

" How nostalgic," the twenty-four years old Tsuna remarked as he straightened and turned to face them. They all stared, gaping at this elegant gentleman with well-chiseled features. Only the softening of his hardened eyes and the amused smile playing around his mouth helped them to realize that there was still a lingering familiarity of the Tsuna they knew.

He gave a light chuckle. " I don't think any of you changed at all."

_It's because you've changed the most_, was the unsaid thought that flitted through their minds.

~.~.~

**Fury**

" I – I – I didn't know."

The underling's spluttering became a scream when a boot came crashing down on his injured leg. " Wrong answer, herbivore," Hibari calmly said.

" I swear!" he shrieked amidst his whimpers. " All – all I was told was to – to distract Sawada Tsunayoshi while – while they got into position to –"

Another crack of a bone and another howl. " Wrong again," he sighed, the metal tonfas sliding out with a sickeningly sweet click.

~.~.~

**Guilt**

Since the return from the future, he remained huddled under his blankets, trembling. He had been refusing food because the very thought of eating made him want to (and it had) vomit. Nana had believed him to be sick and in some ways, she was right.

" This has gone on far too long, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered.

~.~.~

**Costume**

Tsuna anxiously stood and waited for Chrome's final decision.

She looked over his lopsided glasses and pasted-on scar, his flopping black robes, the golden red scarf around his neck and Mukurou hooting softly on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up of approval.

~.~.~

**Magnetism**

It started innocuous but Reborn observed that Leon had started spending more time sleeping on Tsuna's head.

Slowly, Hibari took note that whenever Hibird wasn't with him, it chose to spend time with Tsuna, brushing against his fingers.

It wasn't long before Dino had a hard time locating Enzo and would always find him nibbling on Tsuna's foot.

Others begun to realize their box animals had a habit of crowding and squabbling over who got to sit on Tsuna's lap or borrow his shoulder.

~.~.~

**Lifeless**

Those hands – once able to burn with a fire that was unrivalled by any – were pale and cold. Colder than their own frozen veins. Shamal regretfully told them that there was perhaps only months left before the inevitable happened.

" It will be all right." Tsuna smiled at them, a pale imitation of his usual radiant ones, and they hated him for trying to comfort them even at his weakest.

~.~.~

**Judgement**

" You bastard! Get away from the Tenth!"

" Kufufu, I cannot deny our sweet Tsunayoshi if he chose me over you."

The three year old Tsuna remained oblivious to the violent outrage of his Storm guardian as he burrowed himself deeper under Mukuro's chin, chubby arms thrown around his neck, knowing that this stranger would keep him safe and warm.

~.~.~

**Forget**

For the first time, he was truly able to comprehend how his tutor gained the title the world's greatest hitman.

" Dame-Tsuna." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Reborn knuckled his head with the end of his gun, harsh yet fondly. " Didn't I teach you better than this?"

~.~.~

**Shot**

" Just how much do you love your beloved Decimo?" the possessed Tsuna asked with a cruel smile. The gun rested almost causally to the side of his head.

They screamed his name.

The gun went off.

~.~.~

**Company**

When Tsuna first woke, his sleep-deprived brain didn't realize that his previously very large bed had become suddenly very crowded.

There was a weight and a bushel of hair settled around his chest and he dimly remembered how Lambo had crawled into his bed because he "definitely wasn't frightened of the thunderstorm outside!" To add to that, sometime during the night, I-Pin and Fuuta joined too since they had to protect their big brother from the lightning, squashing him from both sides.

Finally, Gokudera nearly flattened them as he jumped into the bed so he could always keep an eye on the Tenth. And whenever Gokudera was, Yamamoto was sure to follow.

~.~.~

**Royalty**

There was no crown or sceptre but Tsuna looked remarkably like a king as Timoteo officially declared him the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. Gone was the meek, uncertain boy. Only a young man, confident and poised, remained, ready to take on the world with his family by his side.

And this was the only king Lancia would bow to.

~.~.~

**Polite**

" Don't worry, Tsuna-nii! The great Lambo will take care of you!"

" You don't have to worry! Big Brother will make sure you are back to your extreme self!"

While Tsuna was grateful for Lambo and Ryohei's attempts to cure his headache, all he really wanted was some peace and quiet.

~.~.~

**Glue**

Two arms snaked around to envelope their target into a hug. " You aren't getting rid of us that easy!"

" We promised to stay by your side." Her one eye briefly flickered from red to blue.

" Whether it's Japan, Italy or to the end of the universe," a cheerful voice declared over a mop of hair. " We will come after you."

Somewhere faraway, a grateful boy smiled. " Everyone ... thank you."

~.~.~

**Exploit**

" You were too soft, brat," Squalo growled, restlessly crossing and uncrossing his arms, stalking about the room like an incensed cat. " You should have sent the Varia to deal with them. They wouldn't have taken advantage if we were there."

The exhaustion in Tsuna's eyes made him seethe more. " I'll remember that for next time," he sheepishly said.

~.~.~

**Avenge**

They all saw the numerous bruises and cuts on his legs. They all saw how his eyes were wide and filled with tears. They all saw how he flinched and backed away from their attempts to reach him.

So they swore bitter and swift revenge on the ones that caused the currently five year old Tsuna to be like this.

~.~.~

**Flaw**

" You are a terrible liar Tsuna," Iemitsu said with none of his usual flair and humor.

" It was worth a try," he shrugged, guiltily trying not to meet the solemn eyes of his father.

~.~.~

**Content**

" I think we should need to have more outings like this," Timoteo smiled pleasantly over his cup of tea. Across from him, Xanxus glared daggers over the stammering Tsuna who was sinking deeper down his chair and wishing he was someplace else.

~.~.~

**Overprotective**

They decided to reinforce some new rules after _that_ event. So _that_ event won't ever happen again.

First, Tsuna must have a guardian with him whenever he would leave the Vongola grounds. Even casual outings with Dino, I-Pin or Fuuta must have caution exerted. Even more so if it was business meetings. They were not going to have a repeat of _that_ event.

Next, Tsuna's cellphone – waterproof, bulletproof, heatproof, mafiaproof down to the very last crevice and button – must be on and on hand at all times and all their numbers were available on speed dial. Besides, Tsuna didn't need to know about the tracker and recorder hidden deep within the technological heart of his phone.

Then, any and all plans must be approved by seven out of the seven guardians. If not, the plan was null and void and a new and better plan where the Decimo didn't have to play hero and needlessly sacrifice himself to protect his family was to be made.

~.~.~

**Diamond**

They all joked about how Dame-Tsuna must be stuck in some dead-end job, probably as a cleaner or clerk, trapped to forever do menial tasks. They were too busy laughing and imagining the misfortune of their previous classmate that they didn't notice a young well-dressed man, a gleaming ring to his finger, walking past them and smiling to himself.

~.~.~

**Mess**

Reborn clucked his tongue disapprovingly, stepping over the broken and bloody bodies, quietly musing to himself that he would have to put in extra effort to clean his now bedraggled clothes after all this was over with.

His mission came first and that meant finding and mutilating the idiot foolish enough to kidnap his student.

~.~.~

**Foreshadowing**

After silently observing the funeral of Timoteo, with a cold and sick dread, Gokudera realized this was their future. It might not happen for another fifty or so (he would assure Tsuna would live just as long if not more) years later but it would happen inevitably.

That Tsuna would be the one lying in place of the Ninth and they would be the ones crowding around a casket, lost and bewildered without their sky.

~.~.~

**Confidenc****e**

The yakuzu boss looked dismissively at the strangely suited man who had appeared in place of the Vongola Decimo in a puff of pink smoke and rambling something about only-having-five-minutes-but-oh-it's-now-one-minute-because-I-was-too-busy-reminiscing. " You think a prissy guy like you can handle us in one minute?" he sneered.

Tsuna glanced around and took note of Basil's bleeding leg and Enma's bruised face. " One minute is all I need," he coolly said, fire already burning from his fingertips.

~.~.~

**Peaceful**

Tsuna was asleep, stretched out on the grass, one arm tucked underneath his head and Natsu curled against his cheek. Bianchi smiled; it was rare to see Tsuna without a care in the world and she loathed to disturb Tsuna's sleep, even if it was against Reborn's order to wake him up.

~.~.~

**Trust**

Mukuro was utterly calm while Tsuna fidgeted anxiously. " Are you sure?" he asked.

He eyed the needle and syringe in Tsuna's hand with only the briefest of hesitation. " Yes."

~.~.~

**Beast**

The raging monster made of pure fire curled around its master, its roving body lashing at the unmoving bodies surrounding it. Tsuna appeared relatively unharmed though unconscious on the ground but the nasty gash across his forehead needed to be looked after soon or else infection would settle.

Ryohei rushed forward, only to nearly lose his head as a fiery tail snapped across the air.

" Natsu," Yamamoto said a little louder, a little more desperately. " You have to let us help Tsuna."

The box animal hissed savagely, unable to tell friend from foe.

~.~.~

**Share**

" Lay off, brat! Tenth will be going with me!"

" No way! He's going to the candy store with me! He promised!"

" I have to bite that herbivore to death today so neither of you can have him."

" We were supposed to go to the EXTREME beach to go swimming!"

" But Boss promised we will be going out for lunch today."

" Hahaha, I'm sure Tsuna will be glad to join you guys after he watches my baseball game."

~.~.~

**Wrong**

It shouldn't be like this, Basil desperately thought.

Tsuna should be sitting up and smiling and telling them that they did a good job and how proud of them he was. He shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with all those tubes and wires connected to him, pumping and tethering his body to the edge of life.

~.~.~

**Impatience**

" Dame-Tsuna has a meeting in seven hours." There was a dark glint in Reborn's eyes, a click of a gun and Gianinni cowing underneath the table. " You have exactly that much time to change him back."

Tsuna, who was currently stuck as a tabby cat, could only meow pitifully from the floor.

~.~.~

**Champion**

" Send out your strongest," the mafia don challenged. " My bodyguard can handle them."

Tsuna leaned forward slightly, polite amusement twinkling in his eyes. " I'm not sure if your entire armada could handle my strongest," he respectfully said.

Behind him, Hibari smirked.

~.~.~

**Luminescence**

Of all his physical features that the Vongola Decimo was known for, it was his smile that Yamamoto would die for.

It was the kind that lit up any room and brightened even the darkest corners. It would flow over them like silk and made them wish to never leave his side. It was rare to see a smile so honest and open and Yamamoto swore to himself that he would protect that smile from the ugliness and darkness of the mafia "game".

~.~.~

**Pandemonium**

It started with Ryohei, I-Pin and Lambo arguing who got the extra pillow before the ten year bazooka somehow was pulled out and it wasn't long before Bianchi furiously started hunting down Future!Lambo and poor Dino, Gokudera and Yamamoto got caught in the crossfire.

Mukuro couldn't resist pointing out Hibari wouldn't be sleeping inside so they could always take his, to which Hibari got out his tonfas to which Kusakabe, Ken and Chikusa immediately joined the fray. Chrome and Basil tried to offer their pillows as consolidation while Kyoko and Haru tried to diffuse the situation before the first pillow was thrown but Reborn gleefully threw the next one for the fun of it.

All Tsuna could do was bury himself under his blankets and moan why they couldn't have just one quiet vacation.

~.~.~

**Hope**

Timoteo could see the impact this kind-hearted boy would have in the world. It was almost enough to dampen the look of silent resignation on Iemitsu's face. Or the disapproving criticism from his sons and guardians. Or the crushing bitterness in Xanxus's eyes.

He would simply have to believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi could change that.

~.~.~

**Irony**

Tsuna believed that it was him who needed his guardians and allies the most. After all, he would remain Dame-Tsuna, a pathetic and hopeless case.

They would tell him that it was_ them_ who needed Tsuna the most. He was their friend and leader, brother and confidant. He was their home and shield, their motivation and strength. Their list would forevermore continue to grow and expand, just like the sky he represented.


End file.
